


A wolf in mating season

by riccchan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hardcore, Koga on top, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Sex, Wolfkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riccchan/pseuds/riccchan
Summary: Koga has a mating season once in a while like the wolf he is. And recently he started a formal relationship with Rei. Now Rei needs to take care of his boyfriend, but Koga on heat is more unpredictable than normally, which is saying a lot
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 13





	A wolf in mating season

**Once every certain amount of time, Koga didn't go to class due to a mysterious illness; it was always preceded by the same symptomes days before. He started by the need to dress with short sleeves even if it was snowing, a raise on his physical activity and waves of rage and sadness**

**Some months before, Koga and Rei started to date, and that was the first time with Rei having to be responsible of caring about a person that wasn't his brother**

**Rei looked for Koga on some rooms of the school at the end of the day; he was sure he arrived to the school, since they were talking at the morning, and obviously he knew he had a sickness: on his talk, Koga’s behaviour was odd, even asking for a hug; yes, tenderness was odd**

**The search was short and ended on the Light Music Club room, where some sounds leaked out of the coffin he used as bed**

“Wanko… are you on my coffin, aren't you?” **,** **Rei knocked gently the cover of his “bed”, to only recieve a tired groan in answer.** “Koga, come on…”. **He knocked a second time and this time it was answered by a mix of sounds**

“Urghh… huh? A-Ah!” **, and the coffin tilted a bit. This time, an annoyed Rei opened the cover to found a… rather amusing scene: Koga was there, with a scared face and trousers left by his side**

 **Silence governed the room for seconds and both remained on their positions until Rei laughed,** “Oh, what’s this? You need me so bad, puppy?”

 **Koga wanted to escape out of there, feeling himself rather pathetic,** “N-none of your business, leave me alone”

“«Sakuma-senpai, I am in love with you», you remember? When we agreed, everything that happens to my beloved Koga is also my business” **, Rei wanted to play with his boyfriend a while more**

“I’d FUCKING never agree for that!” **, there wasn’t any oral agreement, as Koga said, but Rei judged it as something implicit with the relationship**

 **Rei kissed Koga’s forehead and whispered,** “You are in heat, am I right?... I could lend you a hand...” **. Wolves have a period of heat; and humans can maintain relations on every moment, so maybe Koga assimilated the worst of both worlds**

“Shitty pervert…” **,** **Koga looked at him with disgust, but eventually he moved to allow Rei to fit inside the coffin. Rei took of his jacket and sweater and leave them out of the place**

 **The silence was allowing to hear how Koga breathed louder when Rei’s shirt got unbuttoned, and in two ocasions, he stopped Koga to try to jump towards him,** “Stop, doggie. If I am not comfortable, you won’t be comfortable too” **. After a while, with only his unbuttoned shirt on, Rei laid down by Koga’s side,** “Okay˜ Now you can ride˜”

 **Koga wasn’t happy, he needed to release, not to be used, and after staying over Rei, he changed his manners,** “Not this time, you bastard! My ass still hurts thinking about that thanks to you!” **,** **Koga retained Rei by his wrists,** “It's now MY turn!”

 **Rei was interested,** “Oh…” **, and didn't argue, also didn't react. He imagined a different script, but he was interested on that sudden rage attacks**

 **Koga positioned over Rei’s upper body half and ordered to use his mouth,** “C’mon, suck it” **. As far as Rei remembered he didn’t tried that to Koga, since their intercourses were always designed to make Koga came just with masturbation or simply by his back**

“Heh˜ you really are in heat, it looks about to burst…” **,** **Rei started by giving licks since it was difficult to do it without using his own hands. A few minutes later, his length was wet; but not his sensitive tip** “Sorry if i cannot do anything else, but someone isn’t helping˜”

 **Koga smirked,** “Don’t worry, I am glad to help…” **, he had been remained static for some time, not because he wanted t give Rei any difficulty, he was just nervous by being his first time on domination, and he was fighting to look harsher; so he routed his length inside Rei’s mouth, with bad forms, and at the first moment almost choking his victim.**

 **The thursts were hard, but brief; Rei asked to move away, he was uncomfortable with that pace,** “Gwah… Ow… Koga, you surely are vengeful”, **Rei argued, with sarcasm and a bit of laugh, and Koga didn’t like that; he wanted Rei to look pityful,** “Fufu… I get it… just sit down; I can try to do that job for you”

 **When Rei did things gently, it was a beautiful scene to see, Koga got flustered as Rei took the length on his hand, and, moving away his hair, played in long sessions, always looking at Koga’s face. As soon as he got inmersed on his labor, and even making him to come once, not enough for a person with such a hard period, Rei was concentrating and also offer pleasure to his own body. It was relaxing; but Koga couldn’t stand still,** “Urgh… I cannot stand just like this…”

 **Rei discovered that way to please, and he loved it,** “Hm? Ah… you don’t like this? You have even released on me… I might get addicted˜” **, and, as always, a disconformed Koga, at that point, was just wanting more**

“Urgh! Do ya think so?! You should learn this then!” **,** **Koga pushed Rei’s head against the fabric of the coffin and aimed at Rei’s back**

 **Rei shouted when he felt how his insides were bashed in; it was bigger than just his own fingers; Koga also leaked a moan, a gritty voice; and for a while, that was the setting. Only when Koga got rid of his jacket and shirt, he made Rei scream again, by biting his clavicle, as if he was retaining his mating companion,** “Koga! You are being… Ah! You damn…!” **, Koga wasn’t talking or hearing, he was too concentrated on his animal urges**

**Rei didn’t want to cause a scandal but he was on the verge of shout, he wasn’t adapted to that kind of sex. He wasn’t even adapted to be on the receiving side. So he discharged his pain by biting the bedsheet.** **After a while, and maybe because Rei was slowly adapting to that, pain was diminishing and he could change focus on take care of his hardness; Koga’s thoughts were lost on moving his hips and biting, but it won’t last forever, because at the time Koga reached the climax, he released _into_ and _his_ victim on a rawr in which it would be better that the walls of the music club were soundproof; after releasing the whole tension, he fell by Rei’s side, fainted**

**The invasion of Koga’s flow and its tickling sensation made Rei ejaculate too, but silently, and fell over, aching his back from the neck to the upper legs,** “Haha… You indecent doggie… I hope you cooled down…” **,** **his laugh wasn’t funny, he was tired and a bit annoyed with Koga’s violent thrusts. Still, with difficulties, and having his insides yet covered on the lewd fluids, Rei moved over a half-asleep Koga, comfortable on his chest,** “So, that’s the pain you felt, right, doggie? Now I understand… but it’s not that bad” **, Rei passed his fingers over Koga’s hair** “Oh, true. You got asleep… better. If you hear that I love it you won’t respect me anymore˜”


End file.
